


Always and Forever

by Pocket_Namoji



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Badass Kim Namjoon, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Depressed Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, M/M, Sarcastic Kim Namjoon, Top Jimin, Top Mark, bottom joon, cause why not, triggering subjects discussed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Namoji/pseuds/Pocket_Namoji
Summary: "Their meeting was a mistake, their love was unexpected, the outcome was unavoidable."Kim Namjoon was a depressed young adult who only saw the world in gray, boring. His smile had disappeared long ago, in it's place was a permanent frown. He was alone, isolated and so terribly bored. Until one day when  he mistakenly witnessed a murder. With no  way to clear his name, he was seen as an accomplice and was thrown into jail with the real killer who he helped retrieve, thrown straight into, the wolves' den. Then only a few months later he is broken out of jail along with some other prisoners and recruited into a special agency who apparently, "Need their help."





	1. Backstab

**_"Guilty!"_ **

**_"W-what?"_ **

**_"Punishment is 5 years in confinement."_ **

  I gasped awake as the same memory from a few days ago filled my mind.  _It wasn't me. I helped you bastards..._ I sighed and shakily got up from my bed as quietly as possible. 

Kim Namjoon's the name, a few weeks ago my life took a complete downfall. The cause? One name, Park Jimin, a 2nd year at my college, who would've thought that such a cute harmless looking boy would kill two females in one night and frame me when he found out that I had witnessed him do it? I sure didn't, but I got him back, cause after all, if I go down, I'll drag him with me. I thought if I helped those detectives find the real guy then they'd leave me alone, oh how wrong I was. The bastards chucked both of us in jail and whoop de who, we ended up sharing a cell, thanks guys.

"Where are you going?" a deceivingly soft voice calledc out.

"No where dumbass, the door's locked...and there's no lock on the inside for me to pick..." I mumbled pacing up and down from the small disgusting mold filled room.

A head full of red locks appeared from the top bunk. His sharp eyes glazed over with misleading innocence. His mouth a thin straight line. He gazed at me as I paced around.

"Stop  staring at me!" I snapped before realizing my mistake.

I quickly got back in bed and pretended to sleep as heavy foot steps thundered down the corridor. A bright light flashed inside my cell for a few seconds before the footsteps continued down the corridor. I sighed and stared at the bottom of the top bunk where the evil himself resided. Park Jimin was my cellmate, I'm starting to believe that past me offended some higher power greatly. I heard some shuffling but from the top bunk but I didn't even bother to wonder what that psycho was up to until a heavy weight made itself home on top of me. It was so sudden that I guffawed in surprise. 

"You are quite disrespectful and your brain to mouth filter clearly doesn't work, if it even existed in the first place." Jimin breathed. 

"In memory of when I gave a fuck." I hissed at the midget. 

"Hm, you'll regret that soon." Jimin hissed looking me dead in the eye with a dangerous edge to his tone. He suddenly raised his arm above his head and smirked, "but first," he brought down his fist and connected it with my temple, the effect being black dots appearing in my already blurry vision, "lights out." was the last thing I heard before I was dead to the outside world.

~~~~~~~~~

**_"Wake up!"_ **

I groaned as I scrambled up from the bed. I quickly searched around for my glasses which were next to me surprisingly still intact. I hurriedly burst out the door and lined up next to Jifucker. This prison was like an uptight boarding school of sorts, it definitely wasn't a usual prison. There was roll call and classes and I thought I finally escaped school, but nope.

"You're late." a gruff looking man snarled at me all up in my grill.

_And you're still a crusty ass motherfucker, what's new?_

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again sir." I said quietly.

"Best not." the man growled showering me in disgusting spit.

After roll call I went to take a 'bath'. On my way there I saw this boy being cornered by other ugly looking people.  _Don't get involved Namjoon._ I thought while walking away...only to come back with multiple bar soaps and unleash an attack on all of the guys successfully taking their focus off of the kid.  _SIgh, I've lost hope in myself,_ is all I thought as ran down the hall screaming murder as the guys chased me. I round a corner and was met with a dead end. What prison has a random dead end just.....there. 

"You shouldn't have done that." one of them snarled.

"Geez, tell me something I don't know." I replied sarcastically, all I wanted was a damn bath.

"You actually don't look bad-" one of the males started.

"Get a pair of glasses since you're obviously blind." I cut in rolling my eyes.

They stared at me, clearly speechless from what I said, I took the chance to push a guy from my way and dashed into the bathroom. I stripped and started to bathe with my favourite peaches scented body wash. I rinsed and then applied my shampoo to my head, peaches and vanilla scented. At that moment, I heard plenty footsteps race into the bathroom. I sighed exasperatedly but still kept washing my hair. Clearly those buffoons couldn't let things go.

"Oi!" One of them shouted.

"I'm bathing, please, wait you impatient child." I hissed trying not to let any shampoo get in my eye. I looked across and saw one of the guys putting a bar of soap into a wet towel and rolling it up. Really? I can't shower in peace? I watched the guy approach me quickly, I swiftly blocked the attack and stole the weapon from the guy. Clicking my tongue, I washed the rest of the shampoo from my head and my face and glared at them.  **(reference to The K2)**

They approached once more so I was forced to fight them. I turned and kicked the closest person to me with no remorse. I punched another guy that approached me in the face and forcefully shoved two others into a very hard headbutt with each other. I almost slipped and fell in the process. I looked up and saw only one guy standing, he was trembling but he seemed determined to fight me. I realized I still had the bar of soap and towel in my hand and decided to put it to good use. I provoked him and when he took the bait I swept his feet from under him and whilst he was in mid air, I lashed the side of the towel that had in the soap at him. Resulting in a hard smack to the cold concrete floor.

I sighed and put on my choice of clothing which was a baggy grey joggers pants and an over sized black hoodie with my black boxers. I took up my products and walked out the room leaving some of the men writhing in pain and others completely knocked out, but I really couldn't be bothered. 

 

**_Comment please?_ **


	2. Chapter 2 How the War Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter~

I sighed for fifth time as the guy following me tried to hide behind a wall again when I turned around. He has been doing this for the last five minutes and the thing is that his whole  _leg_ is in complete view. 

"Come on out! I can see you, just come!" I shouted at the person.

Out from behind the wall the same boy that was getting cornered shuffled out. His black hair was ridiculously short, almost as if he fell asleep and let the hairdresser do whatever to it.  

"I- Mm- Thank you..." the boy mumbled. Gosh, how'd he get put in jail? Guy looks like he runs from  _flies._

"Mm, no problem." I said and waited for something which he didn't say.

"So what's your name?" I asked genuinely curious.

"J-Jackson Wa-ang...Y-Yours?" he stuttered, omg, must protecc.

"Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you.... may I hug you?" I asked, no doubt probably seeming scary.

"Erm, I-I guess?" he said walking closer to me while I open my arms expectantly. 

He walked into me and I enveloped him with my arms. Hugging him was so good, I honestly felt at peace, like a mother that finally got to see her child after a long and stressful day at work. I caressed his head and cooed when I heard him  _purr._ All in all, this boy was cute and he needed to be  protected. This was the start of our relationship. In the next two months we became extremely close, almost inseparable. 

It was a lunch time when we were sitting down alone at a bench quietly, Jackson between my legs, that the alarm bell went off. Suddenly, so many people were being taken down with knives as bullets an out of the sky dropped some men in different colours of clothing. It was weird, but Jackson and I were unfazed as we sat and watched it all go down. But then it became suspicious as I watched one of the attackers haul an unconscious Park Jimin.

"Joonie, where is that guy taking Park?" Jackson asked.

"Hell if I knew." I replied still watching as Jimin was handed over to another guy on a rope who was pulled up onto a helicopter.

"Mr. Wang and Mr.Kim?" someone came up to us and asked.

"Mm, we aren't them, they headed to their rooms a while ago, said something about being sick." I lied through my teeth slowly without batting an eyelash. Though I knew that we'd be found out because of Jackson's inability to keep a smile off his face. I sighed when Jackson started to giggle.

"Okay, what do you want?" I grumbled.

"We'd like you to come with u-" I cut the man off with Jackson.

"Will you give us good food and plushies?" we both asked.

"I suppose, if you require it." the man said clearly confused.

"Lead the way." I said letting Jackson get up first and then got up behind him.

"Hey you! Stop right there! You can't le- Don't ru- DON'T GET ON THAT DAMN PLAN- YOU FUCKING BITCHES!!!!" one of the guards had saw us and tried to stop us, resulting in us running and climbing the rope and getting into the plane. Don't know why those idiots din't use their guns, but hey, not complaining.

Cupping my hands around my mouth I shouted at the guard, "Why thank you Thomas, don't forget to do your laundry." 

"That was Jonathan..." Jackson so thoughtfully supplied me with the guys apparent real name.

"He has an English name full stop." I said bitterly.

I actually took the time time to look at the interior of the plane, to which I found two pairs of eyes staring back at me, two heads in the pilot and co-pilot seats, Jackson dropping sleep and an unconscious Jimin. This my long awaited chance. I pulled out a sharpie marker and moved closer to Jimin. Slowly I started to draw a mustache above his lips, I planned to mess his face up completely until-

 "Watch your back, cause I'll be sure to get you back, Kim." Jimin growled threateningly, eyes slowly opening to lock onto mine with a fierce gaze. 

"As they say, 'Revenge is best served cold." he smirked.

Kim Namjoon, 23 years old, IQ over 100 and currently just started a war with a serial killer who looks like a literal child.

**_Fuck me._ **


	3. Apparently They Are "Good" People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just For You~ @ThatOneBiBitch

I walked through the halls of the mansion we were dropped off at. It was quite suspicious, but hey, least we're out of prison! I could feel someone punching holes into the back of my head with their eyes and I had a feeling I knew who it was. I stopped and sure enough, there was Jimin glaring at me.

"Damn, why don't you just come and stab me instead?" I hissed at him.

"Would if I could darling." He hissed back.

At that moment my inner cat came out and I hissed at him while fixing him with my most murderous glare.

"I'm quaking in my boots kitty you are  _so_ frightening." He mocked smirking when I huffed.

"At least I'm not the size of a child." I mumbled not expecting him to hear.

"At least I don't act like a child." Jimin bit back.

"Okay ladies, calm down." a new unknown voice bellowed.

My head snapped to the side and I was immediately met with a beautiful specimen whose hair, eyes, body, nose and lips were so ethereal. His lips were plump and looked soft, his eyes looked as mysterious and deep as the vast ocean, his body was the definition of sinful and his hair was fluffy on top of his head. 

"Hot damn, fuck me please." I mumbled out in utter shock.

Everyone turned and looked me straight in the eyes with surprise, but Jimin's look was more... dark, as if he was angry. I shrugged and kept staring at the man. I've never been so in tune with my gay before. I'm a deprived young adult, fight me.

"Yes, I know I'm good looking, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate what you said." the guy confidently said.

"Confident gay? Be my best friend then!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jackson shouted clearly offended.

"I'm sorry baby, it was a joke, I kid, I kid." I rambled before turning to Jin and mouthing 'Call me.'

Before I could even register it, my body was being flipped over and in mid air, someone's elbow burrowed deep into my spine fastening my journey to the cold hard floor. I let out a strangled sound as the person on top of me huffed. I instantly knew that the person was Jackson and to say the least, I was hurt, this isn't the first time he did this, I regret training him. I layed on the cold floor despising everything in that current moment. 

"Jackson, I will throw you off a building one day, watch me." I grunted as I struggled to get up, arms trembling. When I finally reached a sitting position with much effort, the handsome guy started to talk again.

"Anyways-"

"Don't blow this off like nothing happened!" 

"Shut up Namjoon, anyways, my name is Seokjin and you all are recruited to join a top secret organization-"

"Sketchy..."

"Namjoon, I swear, anyways, we recruit people like you who will rot in jail to do something better with your lives. Such as train you to infiltrate and destroy certain groups causing trouble." Jin explained.

I was in deep thought about this. This was certainly sketchy but will prove to be interesting for awhile, no doubt that this job is bloody though. Will Jackson be able to handle this?

"Hey-" I started.

"Oh my fu-" some rude person started.

"Is everyone working on the field or like is there tech like jobs like hacking and such?" I continued.

"Hm we are in need of a hacke-" Jin started.

"Jackson will do that." I cut him off.

"But Namjoon-" Jackson tried to start but I was having none of it.

"No." I curtly said looking him straight in the eye.

We glowered at each other for a long time before Jackson sighed and smiled at me. He understood why I did that.

"I'm surprised none of you refused the job." Jin said with a curious tone.

"Something tells me that saying no wouldn't end well Jinnie Boy." Jimin said.

"Well you're not wrong." Jin chuckled sinisterly and started walking.

The group followed the man down a dim hallway splattered in black paint. No one left the group in fear of getting lost, except for me, I got lost. I looked around at my current position in confusion.

"How the hell?" I muttered to myself. 


End file.
